The time traveler
by april86
Summary: Zina has been taking care of her brother and sister since she was 13. Each of them where born with a special ability, Zina's being that she can travel through time. But one day she travels back in time and meets one of the avengers, and after that her life changes, but will it be a good change or will it only end in disaster?
1. time traveling

I sat back in the small abandoned warehouse, and looked around me. Mikenna and her twin brother Dawson where sleeping on two cots in the corner, they both had short blond hair, and I knew they both had light blue eyes just like mine. I looked at my 6 ½ year old brother and sister, and felt bad for them. I wish there was something I could do to make their lives better, without stealing. I sighed. If only mom and dad hadn't died a few years back, and the attack on New York a few days ago didn't help our luck either. The apartment that we'd been living in had been destroyed by some giant flying snake thing, and the coffee shop that I'd been working at had been decimated by three of those aliens. I sighed, and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Dawson. I shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can find us something to eat watch over Mikenna till I get back," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head. I walked out of the building, and down the abandoned street. There were several cars flipped over, and scattered all over the street, and I saw two dead aliens lying on the ground. This street used to be full of people, but ever since the attack this street has been empty. Suddenly I felt all tingly and everything started to turn slightly blue. Ah crap not now I don't need my ability to kick in right now, not while I'm trying to find food for Dawson and Mikenna.

Suddenly I wasn't standing in an empty street, but I was standing on a street filled with aliens, and super heroes. Well to be fair it was only one super hero, to be specific Captain America. Oh of course I would travel back to the day of the attack, I've been thinking about it for the entire day. I looked up from the ground to see a massive alien running at me, but I was still slightly paralyzed from my trip back in time.

"Get down," Cap shouted from behind me. That was all it took to pull me from my paralysis. I ducked to the side, and landed face down on the ground with my hands covering my head. I heard a sickening thud, and I looked up to see the alien lying on the ground. I pushed my long blond hair back out of my face, and looked over at Cap.

"Ma'am are you okay?" Cap asked, rushing over to me. I looked over at him, and for a second I couldn't seem to find my voice. This is what I'd been like when I first found out aliens where invading New York, at first I couldn't speak then my only thought was to make sure that Dawson and Mikenna where somewhere safe. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine," I mumbled. He reached down and helped me up off the ground.

"You should get somewhere safe," He exclaimed. I nodded my head, and looked around me. Okay now would be a good time for my ability to kick in and send me home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cap asked me. I nodded my head.

"Just in a bit of shock," I mumbled. Suddenly I saw an alien sneaking up behind us, and he aimed some sort of gun at Cap.

"Watch out," I shouted, tackling Cap to the ground. I looked around frantically for some sort of weapon, and my eyes landed on a large metal pole. I reached out and grabbed the pole. Okay time for those karate and self-defense classes to kick in. I turned, and slammed the pole into the alien's side, then brought the pole down on its head. It doubled over, and I kicked it in the gut. It tumbled backwards, and again I slammed the pole down on its head. I heard a sickening crack, and the thing fell to the ground dead. Damn I don't know my own strength!

"Thanks," Cap exclaimed, getting up.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Karate and self-defense classes does wonders for these kind of situations," I replied, giving him a fake smile. I really just wish my ability would kick in, and take me back to the present, where we aren't being invaded by aliens. I watched as Cap picked up his shield.

"You really should get somewhere safe," He stated. I started to nod my head when I felt tingly and everything started to turn blue. Yes thank you, finally! Cap looked at me worriedly, and started to walk towards me.

"Ma'am move there's… something around you," He shouted, running towards me.

"No it's okay I'll be fine. It's normal… well normal for me," I replied. I could feel myself disappearing, and Caps eyes were getting wider and wider. Then suddenly I was once again standing on a deserted street. I rushed back to the warehouse, and over to where Dawson and Mikenna were sleeping.

"Guys come on get up we have to go," I exclaimed, shaking both of them. In an instant they were both awake, and grabbing their things.

"What happened?" Mikenna asked.

"I went out to get us some food; I went back to the day New York got attacked. I meet Cap, he saved me, I knocked him out of the way of a blast, killed an alien, then came back," I explained quickly. They both stared at me in amazement.

"You really meet Cap?" Dawson asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah but we really got to go, I kind of don't want anyone finding us," I replied.

"Your hand," Mikenna exclaimed. I looked down at my hand. I hadn't realized it but there was a deep cut on my wrist, and it was bleeding like crazy.

"Crap!" I mumbled.

"Here let me take care of that," Dawson muttered, grabbing my hand. He put his hand over the cut, and I watched as his eyes glowed, along with the cut on my wrist. When he let go of my arm, the cut was nowhere to be seen, not even a single mark had been left. I smiled. All three of us had been born with an ability. I was able to travel into the past and future, and apparently was really good at fighting aliens, while Dawson could heal people. Mikenna could control people's emotions, then there was the fact that both Mikenna and Dawson could hear each others thoughts. I sighed; I don't want anyone to find out about them. If someone found out about them then they could be in danger, and the fact that one of the super heroes who saved the city heck the world had seen me, then it was possible that someone else had seen me two.

"Come on lets go," I shouted, running towards the door.


	2. found

I raced out the door of the warehouse with Dawson and Mikenna right behind me. We raced down the street. I had no idea where I was going I just knew that I had to get us out of here. I turned a corner and came face to face with a man in a suit.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I mumbled. I went to move around him when I saw a guy standing behind him, but I recognized this guy. It was Cap only he wasn't wearing his suit, and he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's her," He exclaimed.

"Dawson, Mikenna run," I mumbled, grabbing their hands. We turned around and ran back up the street.

"Wait hold on a minute," Cap shouted behind us. But I wasn't listening to him. We turned another corner, only to be blocked by a group of men in suits. I stopped and turned back to the way we'd come. Cap and the other guy where right behind us.

"Keep away from us," I shouted. I looked around, and found the same metal pole that I'd hit that alien with. I reached down and picked the pole up.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you," Cap said, holding his hands out to me. I eyed him skeptically. I could feel Mikenna clinging to my leg, and I looked down to see Dawson glaring at the men standing around us.

"Ma'am please put the pole down, I promise we're not going to hurt you," Cap exclaimed. I lowered the pole, but didn't drop it.

"Well maybe we should introduce ourselves, I'm agent Coulson," The man with Cap exclaimed.

"Agent?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm Steve," Cap stated, holding his hand out. I glared at him.

"You do remember me right?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I meet you a few moments ago… err well actually that would be a few days ago," I mumbled. He looked at me quizzically.

"I was a bit worried about you when you just seemed to… dissolve," He stated.

"Yeah that sounds like an accurate description of what happens," I grumbled. In a sense I did dissolve when I traveled through time.

"Well do you mind telling me your name?" He asked.

"Zina," I said, shifting the pole in my hands.

"And who are your two friends," Cap asked, looking down at Dawson and Mikenna. I felt Mikenna shrink behind my leg, and I felt her burry her face in my leg. I pulled Dawson closer to me. Cap took a step back, and raised his hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I glared at the men. I looked down at Dawson, and he gave me a look. I sighed.

"This is Dawson and Mikenna my little brother and sister," I explained. Cap smiled.

"Well as much as I'd like to continue on with this we really should be going," Agent Coulson exclaimed. I looked over at him, and shifted the pole in my hands. I raised the pole slightly, just in case I'd have to fight.

"Ah we're," I motioned to myself, Dawson, and Mikenna, "aren't going anywhere." Agent Coulson sighed.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us," Agent Coulson stated.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you people," I replied.

"Ma'am please we're not going to hurt you," Cap said. I sighed.

"Call me Zina," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Well Zina I think what S.H.I.E.L.D. is offering you is much better than living on the streets," Agent Coulson said. I glared at him.

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked. But before he could answer I felt the familiar tingle of my ability kicking in, and everything was turning blue. No, no, no, no, no this is not a good time; I can't leave Dawson and Mikenna alone with these guys. But I didn't have a choice. Suddenly I was standing in a room I'd never seen before. There was a bar off to the left, and I was staring at an elevator. I turned around to see a window, that had been completely destroyed, and a balcony. Below I saw New York being destroyed by aliens. Not again!

Suddenly there was an explosion outside and someone landed on the balcony. I jumped back, and hit a wall. That's when I realized I was still holding the pole. I raised it up in front of me. A man with slicked back black hair stood up and looked around him. He noticed me, and gave me a funny look. But he had no time for me seeing as a giant green muscular… person… had landed on the balcony next to him. The thing picked the guy up and tossed him into the room. I shrunk back against the wall as the giant walked into the room, and the man stood up.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature and I will not be bullied by…" The man didn't even get the chance to finish, because the giant had picked him up, and began slamming him into the ground repeatedly. When he was done he dropped the guy.

"Puny god," The giant muttered. He looked up at me, and he gave me a weird look. I could feel a tingling in my arms, and legs, and once again the world was turning blue. I found myself standing in the street a few feet away from Agent Coulson and his men.

"Zina!" Mikenna shouted, running over to me with Dawson right behind her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising the pole ready to hit anyone who'd laid a finger on them.

"We were worried about you, what happened?" Dawson exclaimed.

"I went back to the day of the attack… again,"

"Wait what do you mean you went back to the day of the attack?" Cap asked. I looked up at him. The men in suits had all gathered around us. I glared at the men, then looked back at Cap. I sighed.

"Why don't we talk about this on our way to Stark tower," Agent Coulson exclaimed. I glared at him.

"I don't know about this," I grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you guys," Cap stated. I nodded my head, and followed them towards a car.


	3. meeting the Avengers

I sat down on a seat, and Mikenna and Dawson sat down on either side of me. I watched as Agent Coulson and Cap sat down across from us. Two agents got into the front of the car/limo.

"So what did you mean back there when you said you went back to the day of the attack?" Cap asked.

"Well I can travel through time. I can go to the past and the future. But as you may have noticed I don't exactly have control over my ability," I explained, shifting the pole in my hand. Agent Coulson eyed the pole in my hand, and I smirked knowing that I had some sort of weapon to defend myself with.

"Wow, that's amazing," Cap exclaimed. I smiled.

"Yeah except for when it whisk's me away from my brother and sister when they need me to protect them," I replied.

"We wouldn't have hurt them," Cap stated.

"So where were you?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I'm not sure I was in some room with a bar, and there was this guy with black hair and some giant green… person," I explained. Agent Coulson and Cap exchanged a look.

"You were in Stark tower, where we're going now," Agent Coulson said.

"Though it's still under construction," Cap added. A few minutes later the car parked outside of Stark tower. I sighed, and got out of the car. I felt a hand slide into mine, and I looked down to see Mikenna holding my hands. I smiled at her, and followed agent Coulson and Cap into the building. We walked through a lobby, and into an elevator. About a minute later the elevator finally stopped. I followed Cap and agent Coulson into the familiar room. The only difference was that the glass in the window was no longer broken.

"And who might we have here?" A voice exclaimed. I turned to see a man walking into the room. He was followed by a woman with red hair, and two other men.

"Hello I'm Tony Stark," The man said holding his hand out. I glared at him, and once again shifted the pole in my hands. I can't believe I'm still holding this thing, but it is comforting to know that I have a weapon so…

"Zina," I said.

"Hey I recognize you," One of the men stated. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've meet," I replied. I could feel Mikenna burying her face in my leg.

"Ah well in a way you two have meet, but you didn't meet Bruce, you meet Hulk," Cap stated. I gave Cap a funny look.

"The big green guy," Agent Coulson explained.

"Oh, wait that was you?" I asked, looking back at Bruce.

"Uh yeah that was me," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at me.

"Hey wait I remember where I've seen you before. It was during the attack on New York, you were here in the tower," Bruce exclaimed.

"Wait she was in my tower, without my permission," Stark shouted. I sighed.

"Okay could we maybe get through these introductions please," I said.

"That's Natasha, and Clint," Agent Coulson replied. I nodded my head.

"Um and who might they be?" Stark asked, pointing down at Dawson and Mikenna.

"They are my brother and sister. Dawson and Mikenna," I explained.

"Hello," Bruce said, bending down. Mikenna shrunk further into my leg.

"Ah she's a bit shy," I stated.

"Um okay well first off why the hell where you in my tower without my permission, and second why the hell is she here now?" Stark asked. I glared at him.

"She's the newest addition to your team," Agent Coulson replied.

"Ah remember that girl I told you about, that I'd saved, who then killed one of the Chitauri?" Cap asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well this is her," Cap finished.

"Really, so you took out an alien?" Natasha asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Actually wasn't it that pole that you used to crack its skull?" Cap asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I think it was," I said

"Oh so what you have super strength?" Bruce asked. I shook my head.

"Ah no actually I can travel through time," I mumbled. Everyone but Cap and Agent Coulson stared at me.

"You're kidding right?" Stark asked.

"No," I replied.

"Well then how did you manage to kill a Chitauri?" Clint asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I just grabbed the pole and hit him," I stated.

"Yeah but you also said that karate and self-defense classes helped for those kind of situations," Cap replied.

"Ah well there's that," I mumbled.

"All right well I'll leave all of you to get acquainted," agent Coulson exclaimed, stepping into the elevator. I felt Mikenna move her head to look in the direction of the elevator.

"You can say bye if you want to," I whispered to her, bending down. Mikenna waved at agent Coulson, and agent Coulson smiled and waved back at her. I smiled.

"Okay so why is that when one of us try's to talk to her she hides, but she can say bye to Coulson?" Stark asked.

"Because she's known agent Coulson for a little while now, whereas she's just meet you," I replied, looking down at Dawson and Mikenna. Mikenna was peeking out from behind my leg, and Dawson was standing next to me looking at everyone in the room. Suddenly I felt tingly and the room was turning blue. Ah how many times am I gonna go through this today?! Everyone but Cap's, Dawson's, and Mikenna's eyes went wide.

"Holy crap!" Stark exclaimed. I smiled.

"Uh Zina…"

"Yeah that was my first reaction two," Cap said, cutting Bruce off. I just stood there smiling at them until I was no longer standing in the tower, but on the street a few blocks away from the tower, and I was once again back to the day of the attack.


	4. head wounds

I sighed, and looked around me for a safe place to hide. But before I could even move an alien was running at me. I raised the pole in front of me, and started to back away from the alien, but it was getting closer and closer. When it reached out to grab me I smacked its hand with the metal pole. It glared at me and pulled out a gun. I ducked to the side as it fired at me, and I rolled behind a car. Holy crap, I am not cut out for this! The alien came after me, and I managed to knock the gun out of its hand using the pole. The alien was about to grab me when something slammed into it, knocking it to the side. I looked up at a tall guy with blond hair, and he was wearing some weird clothes, and he was holding a massive hammer in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, but once again I couldn't find my voice. He helped me up off the ground, and I dusted off my pants.

"You should find some place safe to hide," The man stated.

"Yeah I know," I replied. That's when something exploded above us. I looked up to see something flying towards me. The man tackled me to the ground, and my head smashed into the road. I groaned, and let go of the metal pole. I reached up and put my hand over my head. I could feel something warm sliding down my face. I pulled my hand back to see blood coating my fingers. I looked up at the man who was now staring at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I mumbled. I was once again feeling all tingly and I could see blue creeping its way around me. The man's eyes went wide, seeing as it probably looked like I was dissolving into thin air. Then I was lying on the floor of Stark Tower.

"Zina!" Dawson shouted, running over to me. He started to put his hand over the cut on my head, but I grabbed his hand.

"Oh my god what the heck happened?" Cap asked, running over. I could see the entire team gathering around me, and Mikenna was kneeling down next to Dawson on my right. Bruce kneeled down on my left, and examined the cut.

"We need to stop the bleeding," He muttered, getting up and grabbing some paper towels.

"Zina come on, I can help you just let me…"

"No I'll be fine you don't need to help me," I said, cutting him off.

"But Zina I can…"

"No!" I said, glaring at him. Everyone was looking at us funny.

"What's going on, and what happened to you?" Stark asked.

"I can…"

"Nothing, nothing is going on here. I, once _again_ went back to the day of the attack. Some alien came at me I hit him, then dove behind a car when he fired at me. Then some guy with a hammer saved me, and then something exploded above us," I explained.

"Ah so you met Thor," Stark exclaimed.

"I guess so," I mumbled. I was starting to feel light headed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dawson do something, she doesn't look good," Mikenna exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, mostly because this was the first time she'd spoken since arriving here.

"No Dawson don't okay I'm fine," I exclaimed.

"Okay what are you hiding?" Natasha asked. I looked up at her, and she looked kind of mad.

"All right everyone who's not related to her take a couple steeps back," Bruce shouted. Everyone reluctantly took a step back.

"Zina its okay you can trust us," Cap said, bending down next to me. I sighed.

"All right, but only because my head is really hurting right now," I mumbled. Dawson placed his hands over the cut on my head, and both his eyes and the cut began to glow. After a minute he lowered his hands. My head felt better, but I could feel dried blood all down the side of my face.

"Holy crap so you travel through time, and he heals people, so what can she do?" Stark asked, pointing at Mikenna. Mikenna shrank behind me. I glared at Stark.

"Is there a bathroom I could use, cause I'd really like to take a shower," I asked. Oh but I'll need some clothes. Damn.

"Yeah there is but first tell us what she can do," Stark replied.

"Stark where's their rooms?" Cap asked, helping me off the floor.

"Uh we'll only need one room seeing as the three of us don't mind sharing a room," I exclaimed.

"Wait I wanna know what the girl can do," Stark said.

"Where's their room?" Cap asked. Stark crossed his arms. I looked down at Mikenna who was clinging to my leg. I could see Dawson glaring at Stark. I sighed.

"She can affect people's emotions. Make them feel happy, sad, angry," I explained.

"Sweet, all right come on I'll show you to your guy's room," Stark exclaimed, leading us down the hall. I grabbed Mikenna, and Dawson's hands, and followed Stark down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door.

"Here you go," He said, opening the door.

"There's a bathroom through that door," He stated, pointing to a door off to one side of the room. There was a double bed to my right, and a dresser in the corner.

"Zina I got your bag of clothes," Mikenna exclaimed, handing me one of the bags that I hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Aw thanks. Why don't you two put your stuff away while I take a shower, oh and please don't leave the room until I'm done," I said, taking the bag from her.

I went into the bathroom, and took a pair of clothes out of the bag and sat them down on the floor along with the bag. I took a quick shower, then changed into my clothes. I looked in the mirror. There wasn't a single mark left on my head. I grabbed my brush out of my bag and brushed my long blond hair. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My blond hair reached all the way down to the middle of my back, and there where pink and blue streaks in various places. I walked out of the bathroom to find that both Dawson and Mikenna had fallen asleep on the bed. I carefully pulled the covers out from under them, and tucked them in, then I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.


	5. meeting the last avenger

**Later that night**

I sat down on the couch next to Cap and Clint. They were watching worlds dumbest. I rolled my eyes at the man on the screen. He just tried to rob a bank, and then couldn't remember that he had to_ push_ the door to get out.

"I swear some people are so stupid!" I exclaimed, laughing at the man.

"That's what I said," Clint replied.

"What happened to the world while I was gone?" Cap mumbled, shaking his head. I laughed.

"Hey what ya guy's watching?" Stark asked, walking into the room with a drink in his hand.

"World's dumbest," I replied, looking over at him. I could see Nat standing behind him. She walked around Stark and sat down next to Clint. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, and all the lights went out.

"Sun of a bitch," Stark muttered.

"Zina!" Mikenna shouted, running into the room. She ran over to me and jumped into my lap.

"Hey it's okay it's just thunder," I said. Mikenna buried her face in my shoulder, and I could feel her shaking.

"Aw that's so cute," Stark exclaimed.

"Shut up," I shouted over my shoulder. There was another clap of thunder, and Dawson came running into the living room. He plopped himself onto my lap next to Mikenna, and hide his face in my other shoulder.

"Hey guys calm down the thunders not gonna hurt you," I stated.

"Man that came out of nowhere, I wonder if Thor's coming back," Nat exclaimed. Suddenly a bright blue beam of light shot down from the sky and hit the balcony. Mikenna screamed, and hide her face even deeper in my shoulder, if that was even possible.

"Yupp that's Thor," Nat stated, just as the lights came back on. I could see two men standing out on the balcony. I heard someone walk into the room, and I looked back to see that it was Bruce. I turned back to face the balcony and I watched as the man that had saved me walked into the room, while the other man staid on the balcony.

"Thor buddy what ya doing back so soon?" Stark exclaimed.

"I am here because of Loki's punishment," Thor stated. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"And what exactly would his punishment be?" Clint asked standing up.

"He has been banished to Midgard, and is to stay here in the tower," Thor stated.

"Ah sorry no I don't think so," Stark replied.

"But it has already been approved by director Fury," Thor said. I looked past Clint and Thor, and out to the balcony where the other person was standing. I squinted at him trying to remember where I'd seen him before. Then it hit me, he was the guy in the tower when I went back.

"I'll kill Fury," Stark shouted, storming out of the room. I could feel Mikenna shaking against me.

"All right everyone stop the yelling you're scaring Mikenna," I shouted, setting both Mikenna and Dawson down on the couch, and stood up in front of my little brother and sister. Thor looked at me, and his face lit up with recognition.

"You are the maiden that I saved who then disappeared," He stated. I nodded my head.

"Yup that's me," I muttered.

"How is your head?" He asked.

"It's fine thanks to my little brother," I replied, motioning to Dawson. Dawson smiled up at Thor, and held his hand out to Thor. Thor smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Dawson," He said.

"I am Thor Odinson," He stated. I felt someone wrap their arms around my leg. I looked down to see Mikenna hiding behind me.

"I'm Zina, and this is my little sister Mikenna who is Dawson's fraternal twin," I exclaimed, holding my hand out. Thor shook my hand, then tried to shake Mikenna's hand. But the second he tried she burst into tears. Thor's eyes went wide, and he looked up at me.

"Hey Mikenna its okay he's not gonna hurt you, he just wanted to shake your hand. Uh she's a little shy," I said.

"Okay enough with the intro's we have a way bigger problem here," Nat shouted.

"Uh yeah remind me again what that problem would be? I asked.

"That the guy who led the invasion on New York is now going to be staying in my tower," Stark replied, walking back into the room with a drink in his hand.

"I see," I mumbled.

"I've seen you before. You were here in the tower on the day that I lead the invasion," A voice said from the balcony. I looked over at the man who I'd seen in the tower on the day of the attack.

"I don't remember meeting you before the attack," Thor stated.

"That's because you didn't," I replied.

"Then what were you doing in the tower of Stark during the battle?" Thor asked.

"Ah well see that is a bit of a long story. See I'm now part of the Avengers because of my ability," I started, sitting down, "I can travel through time, and today I traveled back to the day of the attack three times. The first time I meet Cap, the second time I meet you," I motioned to Loki, "and the hulk, and the third time is when you saved me from that alien."

"But if you traveled back today then you should still be hurt," Thor replied.

"I healed her," Dawson said. Thor looked at him confused.

"See Dawson can heal people, and Mikenna can affect people's moods," I explained, pulling the two of them onto my lap.

"Okay so what are we going to do about Loki?" Nat asked

"He is to make amends for what he's done, and we are supposed to make sure that he does," Thor stated. I sighed, this is gonna be a long night. Both Dawson and Mikenna yawned.

"All right come on you two time for bed," I exclaimed, picking them both up. I walked back to our room, and set them down.

"Hurry up and change, and don't forget to brush your teeth," I said.

"We know," They both replied. They both changed into their PJ's then ran into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Once they were done they both climbed into bed. I tucked them in, and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Night guys," I said, turning the light off.

"Night," They both said, yawning. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. When I walked back out into the living room the only person that was still there watching TV was Bruce.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Uh Tony, Natasha, and Clint took Thor and Loki to their rooms, and Cap said something about going to the gym a few floors down," Bruce replied. I nodded my head.

"So Dawson and Mikenna asleep?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah actually it was surprisingly easily to get them to go to sleep tonight, usually it takes me almost ten minutes to get the two of them to even brush their teeth," I stated, flopping down on the couch. Bruce chuckled.

"You're kind of like their mom huh?" Bruce asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I've been taking care of them since they were babies," I replied.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They died about two years after Dawson and Mikenna were born," I explained.

"Oh sorry," He mumbled, looking back at the TV. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay," I muttered, looking at the TV.


	6. exploration and time traveling

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I sat up, and looked around me. I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some movie with Zina. I looked over to see Zina curled up in a ball on the couch. I grabbed a blanket, and set it over her, then got up and walked down the hallway to my room…

~Q~

**Zina's P.O.V.**

_I sat back on the couch, and sighed. I finally managed to get Dawson and Mikenna to take a nap, and I was tired. Mom and dad where out on a date, and I was waiting for them to get back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up off the couch and walked over to the door. When I opened the door I saw two police officers standing there._

"_Are you Zina Crawford?" One of the officers asked. I nodded my head._

"_Can we come in?" The other officer asked._

"_Oh yeah sure," I mumbled, stepping aside so they could come in._

"_Um what's this about?" I asked, shutting the door._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents have been in a car crash," One of them said. _

"_What, ar… are they okay?" I asked. The officers looked at each other, then back at me with a sad look on their faces._

"_I'm sorry but they were killed when their car was run off the road," One of them explained. No, no this can't be happening! I felt sick, and I didn't know what to do…_

I sat up, and looked around the room. I must of fallen asleep on the couch at some point last night.

"Back off," a voice shouted from the kitchen. I jumped up off the couch, and ran into the kitchen to see Clint and Loki glaring at each other.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, looking between the two.

"I was simply trying to get something to eat, and I accidentally bumped into him," Loki replied.

"Yeah sure accidentally," Clint muttered. I sighed.

"Seriously you two stop acting like children," I muttered. They both looked over at me with questioning looks.

"You two are acting just like my little brother and sister, and their 6 ½," I stated, moving past them to get something from the fridge.

"Hey we don't act like them, and besides you don't even hear us fighting," Dawson exclaimed, walking into the room with Mikenna. I smiled.

"Well of course not you two yell at each other mentally so there's no way I could hear you guys," I replied. Now Clint and Loki looked really confused. I laughed.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Dawson and Mikenna can hear each others thoughts?" I asked. Clint nodded his head, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well now you know," I said, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Are you guy's hungry?" I asked Dawson and Mikenna. They nodded their heads.

"Um eggs?" I asked them, and again they nodded their heads.

"I'll make them, that's why I was here in the first place," Clint muttered, walking over to the stove. All right then what to do now?

"Well I'm going to take a look around," I exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen, with Dawson and Mikenna right behind me.

"Hey why don't you two go watch some TV while you wait for your eggs," I suggested, looking back at them. They nodded their heads, and ran into the living room. Don't get me wrong I love them to death, but it's nice to get some alone time now and then. I walked down the hall and came to a set of stairs. I walked down the stairs, and at the bottom I came to a set of glass doors. I could see a lab behind the door, and I could also see Bruce standing at a computer. I opened the door, and walked in.

"Good morning," I exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Morning," He mumbled, looking up at me for a second before looking back down at the computer.

"So um, what you working on?" I asked, looking around the lab.

"I'm researching something for Tony. What are you doing?" He replied, not looking up.

"Just having a look around the tower," I answered.

"That could take a while considering how big the tower is," Bruce stated. I laughed.

"Yeah I don't think I'll be looking around the entire tower, well see you later," I said, walking out of the lab…

~Q~

I'd finished my little tour of the tower, with a little help from Jarvis, and it only took me half an hour. But that might be cause' I just looked around one floor. I was walking towards the living room when I ran into Thor.

"Lady Zina how are you?" He asked, giving me a huge smile.

"I'm good, and you?" I replied, smiling back.

"I am well, I'm on my way to the gym, Steve and I are going to have a fight," He answered.

"Oh cool can I come?" I asked. Thor nodded his head, and I followed him to the gym where Steve was punching a punching bag.

"Hey Thor you ready to spar?" Steve asked.

"I am, and lady Zina wish's to watch," Thor replied. Steve nodded his head, and stepped into the ring that was in the middle of the room. I watched as the two threw punches at each other. After 25 minutes they decided to call it a tie.

"That looked like fun," I exclaimed, walking over to the ring.

"It was," Thor stated, climbing out of the ring.

"So what now?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"Well now I'm going to take a shower," Steve replied, walking away.

"And I must check in on my brother," Thor said, also walking away. I sighed, and started walking towards the door, when I started to feel all tingly and everything looked blue.

Then suddenly I wasn't standing in the gym anymore. I was standing in a large warehouse, and it was super dark. I could hear someone moving a few feet away from me. I took a step towards the person, and saw that it was Bruce. He was lying on the ground shaking, and I swear it looked like his muscles where growing. Wait he turns into the hulk when he gets angry, oh crap. Suddenly someone kicked him, which caused him to fully turn into the hulk. He grabbed the guy and threw him against the wall. Okay what the hell is going on here? The hulk turned to look at me, and when he saw me he growled. He tried to grab me, but I ducked to the side.

"Hulk stop I'm not going to hurt you," I exclaimed, looking back at him. Suddenly someone was firing at the hulk, and I ducked behind a crate to keep from being hit. I felt all tingly, and everything looked blue, then I was back in the gym in the tower. I stood up, and ran out of the room. I ran through the hallway and into the lab but I didn't see Bruce. Damn, I sighed and walked out of the lab.


	7. Clothes shopping

I walked into the living room to see that everyone, minus Stark, was sitting on or around the couch, well except for Loki who was standing by a window. They were all watching TV, but I wasn't really paying attention to what. I walked over to Bruce and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uh can I speak with you over there?" I asked, pointing to the kitchen. He nodded his head, and stood up and we walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Um okay well a few minutes ago I used my ability's, but I'm not sure if I went back in time or forward in time," I replied.

"Okay so then why is it that you wanted to speak to just me?" He asked.

"Oh because you were the only person I recognized and you kind of turned into the hulk," I explained.

"Oh, okay well then describe what happened," He said.

"I was in some sort of warehouse, it was dark, you were lying on the floor, someone kicked you, you Hulked out and threw him against a wall and then someone started shooting at you, oh and you kind of growled at me," I stated. Bruce just stood there for a second.

"Past," He stated.

"All right then that's all I wanted to know," I exclaimed, giving him a smile.

"You know I knew I recognized you from somewhere else," He mumbled. I just shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. A couple seconds later Stark walked into the room, and he had something metal in his hand. But he wasn't alone, a woman who I'd never seen before was right behind him.

"Hi I'm Pepper," The woman stated, holding her hand out to me.

"Zina," I replied, shaking her hand.

"I have something for you," Stark exclaimed, walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and set the metal object in my hand. I looked down at it; it was a small metal… object, there really was no other way to describe it.

"Okay I'll bite, what is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well seeing as how you seem to prefer a pole as a weapon I thought I'd make a special one for you," Stark explained. I looked back down at the small metal object, then looked back up at Stark.

"Um it's not long enough to be a weapon," I stated. Stark rolled his eyes, and pressed a button that was on the middle of the object. Suddenly the object expanded into a pole.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, twirling the pole in my hand.

"And it has a clip so you can attach it to your belt," Stark added.

"Thanks," I mumbled, once again twirling the pole. I pressed the button, and the pole shrunk back into its original form, and I clipped it to my belt.

"So what were you two talking about before I came in?" Stark asked.

"Oh she used her ability but wasn't sure if she went back in time or forward in time," Bruce explained.

"So…?" Stark asked.

"Past," I stated, walking back into the living room. Dawson and Mikenna where sitting on the floor staring intently at the TV, and everyone else looked like they wanted to die. I looked over at the TV to see that they had '_Dragon tales_' on.

"I used to love this show when I was a kid," I exclaimed, sitting down next to Mikenna.

"Dear God make it stop," Clint mumbled. I smiled.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," I stated. He glared at me.

"Hey at least it's better than Dora okay," I replied. Clint thought for a second, then nodded his head.

"Why what is wrong with this Dora?" Thor asked.

"She's so stupid that she can't find things that are right behind her," I grumbled, looking back at the TV. A few months ago back when we were living in our apartment Dawson and Mikenna had tortured me by watching Dora nonstop, it was hell!

"I wonder if Dora's on?" Mikenna mumbled. I looked over at her with wide eyes.

"I swear Mikenna if you put Dora on, I will toss that TV out the window," I stated, which caused everyone, except Loki, to laugh.

"Hey no-one's throwing my nice TV out the window," Stark exclaimed from behind me.

"Oh I will if Dora's on it," I replied.

"I'm with Zina on this one, no Dora," Clint muttered…

~Q~

"Please Zina," Thor asked, _again_. I scowled.

"But why me?" I asked.

"Because you're already going out to the store, please just take him with you. He has to make up for what he's done, and he can't do that if he's stuck in the tower all the time," Thor explained. I sighed. I was going to the store to get clothes for myself, Dawson, and Mikenna {using the money that S.H.I.E.L.D. had generously given me} and right as I was about to leave Thor had cornered me.

"But I'm going clothes shopping," I argued.

"That's great he needs some clothes," Thor stated, smiling at me. I groaned.

"Sure fine whatever, but I'm leaving in about one minute, and if he's not by the elevator waiting I'm leaving without him," I replied, walking down the hall heading toward the elevator. When I got there Loki was leaning against the wall. I walked past him, and pressed the button for the elevator. I looked over at Loki and gave him a small smile, but he just scowled at me. Oh this is going to be a long day! The elevator doors opened, and we both stepped in. I pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"So Thor said you need clothes," I exclaimed, looking over at him. I was pretty good at guessing what size clothes people wear. Loki just nodded his head.

"All right well we'll be going to a store close to the tower so we'll be walking since it's so close," I explained. He just acted as if he hadn't heard me. Yep definitely going to be a long day! The doors opened, and I stepped out of the elevator with Loki right behind me…

I grabbed a pair of jean shorts off the rack, and looked at them, then set them back. I looked over at Loki who was glaring at the rack of clothes as if he could set it on fire by just looking at it. I smirked.

"Well are you going to pick out some clothes or just stare at them?" I asked sarcastically. He scowled at me, then grabbed three pairs of jeans, five shirts, and two pairs of shorts off of several different racks, then tossed them into the cart. Okay well then moving on. I grabbed a pair of shorts for Mikenna and Dawson, and a pair of black skinny jeans for myself.

"What is this Hollister that I keep seeing?" Loki asked, frowning at a shirt. I giggled, and he scowled at me.

"Sorry it's a popular brand of clothing," I explained, looking away so he wouldn't see me laugh.

"I see," He mumbled, moving away to look at the shoes. Okay so far this trip hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, at least he hasn't destroyed anything. I pushed the cart over to the shoes section where I found Loki looking at a pair of converses. He looked around for a minute before picking out a pair of shoes. After that we paid, and walked back to the tower…


	8. Girls day and memories

**Authors note: Okay so I've gotten a couple reviews about how Zina needs help with her powers, but I was basing her ability off of the time traveling ability that Henry DeTamble {played by Eric Bana} had in the movie '**_**The Time Travelers Wife**_**', except she doesn't lose her clothes when she travels through time. So basically she won't be able to control her ability seeing as how Henry couldn't control his ability in the movie. Just thought I should let everyone know, hope you like the chapter.**

~Q~

**Three weeks later**

"Finally, girl's day," I shouted, getting into the car with Pepper, Nat, and Mikenna. Pepper chuckled, and Nat smirked.

"Yeah gives you a chance to get out of the house without your shadow," Nat stated. I scowled, and flopped my head back on the seat.

"Ugh I swear I think Thor's trying to turn me into his brothers personal… I don't know… guardian angel or something," I grumbled. I could hear Mikenna snicker next to me, and I heard a chuckle come from the front seat. For the past three weeks any time I left the tower Thor would corner me and ask me to take his brother with him. I didn't really mind helping the two of them out, but I haven't been able to leave the tower by myself for three weeks. I was starting to go nuts!

"Well a day at the spa should help you relax a bit," Pepper exclaimed. I smiled.

"I hope so, it's not bad enough that I travel through time with no control over where the heck I'm going, but I also have to deal with a couple of people who can barely be in the same room without killing each other, how do you two stand it?" I asked, looking towards Nat and Pepper. They both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh yeah that helps thanks, thanks, so much for your help," I mumbled. Mikenna was looking out the window trying to see if she could spot the spa.

"You excited to go to the spa?" I asked. She nodded her head, and smiled at me, then turned back to look out the window. A minute later we pulled up outside the spa, and we all walked in. Pepper walked over to the counter, and the lady at the counter smiled at her. They talk for a minute, then Pepper walked back over to us with the lady.

"Come with me and I'll show you to the private room you've reserved," The lady said, giving us a big smile. Mikenna grabbed my hand, and I followed behind Nat and Pepper…

**Two hours later**

"That was great we should do this every week," I exclaimed, sitting down on the couch. Everyone nodded their heads, and Mikenna sat down on the couch next to me.

"So I'm guessing you guys had a great girl's day," Stark stated, walking into the room with a drink in his hand.

"You'd be correct," I replied.

"I'm gonna go find Dawson," Mikenna exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Oh he's in the lab with Bruce," Stark shouted after her. I looked over at him.

"Stark please tell me they're not working on anything that could possible explode?" I asked.

"No Bruce is too responsible for that, now if it where me then we would defiantly be working on something that could explode," He replied.

"All right then you are never allowed to work on anything in the lab with my little brother, ever," I stated, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no you can't tell me what to do," Stark shouted, following me into the kitchen. I turned and glared at him.

"I swear if you blow up my brother accident or not I will throw you off the top of this tower," I said, giving him my best death glare.

"Okay, okay fine I won't blow your brother up," He grumbled, raising his hands in defeat. I smiled, and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. Just then Thor, Dawson, and Mikenna came running into the room, with Loki walking behind them. Dawson and Mikenna dashed into the living room with Thor chasing after them. Loki just stood in the doorway of the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"I thought they were in the lab with Bruce," I exclaimed.

"They were, but Thor went to the lab and asked them if they wished to play 'tag' with him," Loki explained, walking towards the living room. I followed after him, and found that Thor had grabbed both Dawson and Mikenna, and had them lifted up in the air.

"Oh please don't drop them," I mumbled, resting my head in my hand. I looked up when Mikenna squealed, and I saw Thor gently toss Mikenna and Dawson onto the couch.

"Again!" Mikenna squealed, pumping her fists in the air. I couldn't help but smile. She's never been like this before, she's always been so shy around new people but then again it has been three weeks since we moved here. I watched as Thor spun the two of them around, then plopped them down onto the couch. I smiled, and I couldn't help but think of me and my dad, and how dad used to do the same thing when I was Mikenna and Dawson's age. I turned and walked down the hall, heading for mine, Dawson, and Mikenna's room. I opened the door, and walked into the room. I plopped down on the bed, and closed my eyes. For the first time in years I wasn't worried about having to protect Dawson and Mikenna, or whether or not they'd have something to eat tonight. For once I could just sit down and relax and know that they'd be okay. I smiled, and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep…

~Q~

"_Mommieee!" I screamed, running into the house. Mom was just pulling out a pan of snowman shaped cookies out of the stove._

"_Yeah Zina?" She replied, setting the tray down on the counter. _

"_When is dad gonna be home I wanna make a snowman with him?" I asked._

"_He'll be home in a couple minutes," She answered, walking back over to the stove to get the other tray of cookies. I stood on the tips of my toes and tried to grab one of the cookies, but I was too short and mom smacked my hand away from the tray._

"_Hey those just came out of the oven they're still hot," She scolded. I rubbed my hand._

"_And besides those are for Santa remember," she added. I thought for a second then shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly the door opened, and dad walked in with a big bag in his hands._

"_Daddy!" I shouted, running over and giving him a hug._

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?" He asked, hugging me back. He passed the giant bag over to mom, who took a quick look in the bag, then looked over at dad, giving him a glare._

"_What you didn't tell me she'd be in the kitchen," He grumbled._

"_Why what's in the bag?" I asked, trying to look in the bag. Mom held the bag up away from me._

"_Nothing it's just something your dad got me," She replied, walking into the living room. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to dad._

"_Wanna help me make a snowman?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully._

"_You bet," He replied, picking me up…_

I sat up, and looked around me. I was still lying on the bed in my room, and the sun was still up so I guess I wasn't asleep for too long. I sighed, and plopped back down on the bed. Suddenly I felt all tingly and everything looked blue. Ugh why me?! Then suddenly I was no longer lying on the bed, but I was lying on the soft ground in some field, and it was no longer day time. I groaned, and stood up. I looked around me, and off in the distance I could see what looked like a tornado. Oh crap, seriously why do I travel back or forward in time to dangerous places?! I could see a car driving around in the distance near the tornado, and I saw something fly out of the tornado.

Just as I was about to run towards the car I started to feel tingly, then a couple seconds later I was once again lying on the bed in my room. I groaned, and glared at the ceiling. I wish I could control this stupid ability.

"Zina Mr. Stark wants me to tell you that dinner is ready," Jarvis announced. I sighed.

"All right thanks I'll be out in a minute," I replied, standing up. I looked over at the clock which read 6:00 pm. I sighed again, and walked out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen grabbing a plate of spaghetti. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate, and put some spaghetti on it…


End file.
